fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Limits of Adaptation
Caelus sat in his throne room, waiting for the emissary from Minstrel to arrive. To his left was his ever loyal companion Noah, and to his right, was the most powerful creature in Caelum, Altar. Despite his short time in the alliance of Othrys, and only having been within the castle grounds on rare occasions, the Calco still managed to find his way through the halls with relative ease. Within short, he found himself before the door which would take him into the throne room. He stood outside, uncertain of entering the room, internally questioning his sanity for even considering coming back here. He was in doubt that anything or anyone was particularly pleased to see him here again. Pushing his uncertainties aside, He pushed the door open, entering the room with feigned confidence. "Hail King Caelus! Regent of Othrys, Commander in Chief of The Legion under the Black Sun!" Guang called out to the yet young King. "Oh please," said Caelus with a large grin, "such titles are not necessary. Though they are liked. You're lucky my father isn't in charge around here anymore, and Hyperion's dead, or else they might've had you killed the second you stepped on our soil." The king rose from his throne, and walked down the steps to meet the Calco on equal level. "So, why have you asked to speak with me today? Guang made a light bow to show the respect befitting of a man of Caelus stature. "As I am certain that you are aware of by this point in time, the Nation of minstrel have slowly begun to open up to the surrounding world, incredible as it may seem. However, for now, they would wish to limit these opportunities to your kingdom alone. They wish to establish proper trade routes as well as a agreeable sum fr the wares we will offer. As you well know, Minstrel has been separated from the surrounding nations for ages, only caring for their own agendas. However, they start to see the error of their ways and wish to test the waters. If you were to agree to an arragnement of such nature, we would be happy to supply you with our Blackrock armory. Trust me, your grace, finer equipment can not be found. We would also, of course, extend our practice of indebted slavery to your nation. These are just tastes of what may soon follow if you are willing to seal an arrangement." "While I can't say I like the idea of slavery," Altar scoffed at this remark, "I am interested in this ore. Othrys could use the vast amount of lacrima we mine in return." Guang chuckled. "I assure you, the indebted servitude is not as foul or ill-fashioned as you may anticipate. It is more akeen to a punishment, think of it as serving time in prison. Most common cause is the failure to pay off one's debts. The state will take off these burdens from one's shoulders in exchange for appropriate work. There are obviously terms which must be followed. No harmful work can be performed, such as prostitution or mining as that runs the risk of causing, well, harm to the slave. After time has been served, he or she shall be set free. failure to comply with this will cause the owner ''to suffer considerably harsher consequences. However, should this yet not be pleasing to the ear, maybe we can discuss the Blackrock? You would not receive the actual ore, you wouldn't be able nor know how to work it. But should you supply us with proper request and payment we would be able to give you weapons and armor of said material. "While I still can't say the idea of slavery pleases me, I still am quite interested in your ore. Perhaps I could use it to reinforce my soldier's bodies." Altar looked at his arm, and clenched his fist. He liked the idea of further increasing his power. The negotiations didn't last for much longer. Soon, Minstrel would be supplying Othrys with Blackstone armor and weapons. The entire time, Altar was giving the Calco a deadly stare. "I think I'll take my leave now. I'll bring these documents to the Council of Twelve and see these negotiations reach their end. I am certain that they will comply with the terms we have wrought." Guang said as he was about to exit the throne room. With a final bow, he closed the doors behind him and started to head down the hallway. Guang didn't get very far through the castle until he found himself face to face with Altar. "You denizens of Minstrel are slavers. You cannot fathom my hatred for the institution." Guang stared down the doll with unwavering determination. "Thank you for stating the obvious, and once more for clarifying your standpoint. Can't say that I myself am too big of a supporter of the practice, but I do see it' value to our society. See it on the bright side, at least we are not dishonest like the people of Bosco. Now, if you excuse me, I have different matters to attend." Guang spoke as he attempted to make way past Altar. Altar held out his arm, preventing Guang from getting past him. "I've never fought a Calco before. Do you bleed red like humans?" Altar's magical aura exploded around him, destroying the floor beneath them. Conveniently, they were located above the training room, and fell directly into it. Being taken slightly off guard, Guang fell down towards the training room, recovering in mid-air and landing perfectly on the floor. He made a quick reaction to enter a battle stance, yet he seemed relaxed, calm even. It was as if the recent assault had little effect upon him. "Actually, we bleed blue. While we are on the subject of Calco facts; All women possess' magic, we live in a matriarchy, we have little farmland and our women can perform parthogenesis. Anything more you'd like to know?" "Just how quickly you'll die!" shouted Altar. He charged Guang at inhuman levels, not surprising since he wasn't human to begin with, and aimed a devastating punch towards his target's head. Said strength was enough to crack any human skull. Guang brought his head forward, essentially headbutting the fist, a confrontation which sent out a wave of pressure around them. "Give about another five hundred of these and you should be good." Guang spoke. With mighty pressure from his legs, Guang shot himself backward, creating a distance between him and Altar. "'Requip!" Guang shouted, is body becoming enveloped in a magnificent light, and as it faded, the Calco stood battle ready and with a new set of equipment. Covering him from head to toe was a black plated armor included with an underlying chainmail, and in his hand he held a colossal, wide sword. He charged forward, bringing his sword upwards in a powerful uppercut. Altar made no attempt to dodge. He just stood there, his hands behind his back. Guang's uppercut cut the doll cleanly in half. But he would've known better. Altar's right hand went to grab Guang's wrist with bone-crushing force. The other half of Altar's body had already regenerated by the time the original had fallen to the ground. "Thank you for that cut." Altar aimed another punch with his new left arm towards Guang's stomach, but the attack seemed to have gained far more power than previously. He wanted to impale the Calco with his fist. The grip around the armor was not nearly enough to be felt by Guang, but it served its purpose to keep Guang's sword arm away from Altar and allowed him for a much clearer blow towards Guang's gut. The blow came and the sound rung out through the hall of something making a mean less impact upon metal. "Blackrock. You won't find a better ore." Guang spoke, a voice which echoed across metal. he brought his left arm downwards to part the doll's arm from his frame and then going in for another punch against Altar's Face with the power of a siege weapon. Altar once again made no attempt to dodge. The punch made contact, but he didn't even flinch. "I know. Why do you think I allowed you to cut me?" He went to grab Guang's other wrist before he could pull back his arm, and delivered more force than before. His Adaptability had incorporated the hardness of Guang's Blackrock sword into his own body. He aimed a kick to the knee joint on Guang's armor, aiming to break his leg. Guang performed another requip, removing the armor and sword which he had equiped, giving him enough space from his hands to slink free from Altar's grasp. He delivered an equally effective kick to counter Altar's own, and used the sudden opposition to kick himself backwards yet again. "So, it seems that your body constantly adapts to new stimulus. Let's see what I can do about that." Guang spoke as he requiped the armor back on, and summoned forth a new weapon. In his hands he now held a colossal hammer with spiked ends and a center that was reminiscent of a furnace. Shortening the distance between them, Guang made efforts to keep a certain distance from Altar this time around, trying to make sure that neither he nor his hammer could be grabbed as he made a wide swing for Altar's head. Altar ducked below the hammer strike. Quickly dashing towards Guang's stomach, open from his recent attack. He aimed a series of blows towards his target's stomach. The blows, enhanced by the strength of Blackrock, were intended to find structural weak points in Guang's armor, and shatter it. The barrage of blows connected with Guang's gut and chest, hammering against the hardened plate. Despite Altars his best efforts, the armor were barely even scratched afterwards. Guang took opportunity in hand and brought the hammer around for yet another blow, while also waving his left hand in circular motions, drawing up magical circles. "Like it? My armor goes well above traditional Blackrock." ''Yatagarasu: Formula 45: Raptor Pack! Guang thought to himself as five raptors sprung out from the circle, running around frantically in the area. Two of the five raptors angaged Altar from behind, aiming to bite hold of his arms and restrain him. Altar moved with blinding speed and accuracy, punching and kicking each raptor that came anywhere near him, despite the speed of the creatures, they couldn't keep up with his processing power. From each punch he made, purple lights could be seen shooting through the raptors, damaging them internally. Altar had adapted even further to Guang's Armor, developing Shockwave Magic to simply bypass the physical defense of Guang's armor. He charged Guang again, punching and kicking the raptors as he closed in on Guang, and aiming a shockwave infused fist towards Guang's chest. Guang received the blow, not expecting it to do anything different from his previous ones. How wrong he was. The blow came like a blast of incredible power, punching the air out of his chest. He flew several feet backward, dropping his hammer. Guang pushed himself upwards, commanding his raptors to come to him. He forced himself to his feet, removing his armor and hammer from the grounds, sending them back to their pocket space. "You're better than I anticipated. But everything has a limit. I wonder what yours is." He raised his hand towards Altar, a bolt of stellar magic taking form in his hand. "'Corvus!" he cried out, sending the crow-shaped bolt against Altar. Altar held out his arm in front of him. The bolt made contact with his open hand, only leaving minor damage to his body, which quickly regenerated. "Celestial Body Magic? Adapted." Altar stopped his assault, folding his arms behind his back. He tapped the ground with his toe, causing the ground beneath Guang to break and shatter from a shockwave he generated. "Meteor!" Guang shouted, his body becoming surrounded in great amounts of stellar energies, allowing him to soar up into the air, effectively avoiding the cracking ground. He and the raptors rapidly approached Altar, Guang going in from above, crying out: "Meteor Crash!" his hand being surrounded by copious amounts of cosmic energies. Meanwhile, the raptors charged forward, their claws extended and ready to slash at Altar from a safe distance. Altar looked at his target flying around. His processing ability allowing him to see in almost slow motion. Altar did a front flip as Guang came closer to him, aiming a Shockwave Magic infused kick to Guang's head, and high enough in the air to dodge Guang's incoming attack. The kick was aimed to send him crashing into the ground below. He'd follow up with a barrage of punches and kicks to Guang's raptors to put them out of commission. The raptors got thrown back by the blows delivered to them, yet standing up as if nothing had ever occurred to them. Guang redirected his punch towards the magically enhanced kick from Altar, the shockwave that ensued rattled the air and surrounding objects. Guang waved his hand once more, shaping up a brand new circle. "Yatagarasu: Formula 66: Galactic Avians!" Guang cried out, and from the circles, six swan-like avians soared out, their wings and tails reflecting the infinite cosmic sky. With six of the avians on the arena, Guang's Heavenly Body magic was more than doubled in efficiency and power. He soared around the room, faster and faster, reaching such speeds that it was nearly impossible to keep track anymore. Around the room, he had now drawn up fourteen magic circles. "Draco!" he cried out and from the fourteen circles flew meteors of concentrated cosmic energy, heading straight for Altar with blinding speed. The initial increase in speed made it more difficult to keep track, but his processing ability was eventually able to compensate. Suddenly he was struck by the power of Guang's Heavenly Body Magic. Despite his new Blackrock enhanced body, the bolts still did great damage to him. He dropped to one knee, his body unable to sustain the damage... at first. His body immediately began to heal, much faster than before. "That bolt you sent my way wasn't enough to adapt to before. Now you're dead." Altar's body became cloaked in the same aura as Guang's. "Meteor!" He flew at Guang, his speed equaling that of his target, aiming a body shattering kick at his opponent's neck. Guang dispelled his raptors, leaving only his avians left. One of these cosmic birds soared ahead of Altar's assault, blocking it with it's own body. With that defense, Guang moved in rapid succession to deliver another cosmically enhanced punch to Altar's head. Altar had no issue reacting to his increased speed. He turned towards his oncoming adversary, and unleashed a barrage of his own punches to counter those of Guang's own, his hardened body, combined with his immense speed and strength, he hoped would be enough to overwhelm Guang, and deal a substantial amount of damage. On top of that, Altar's new Shockwave Magic would also serve to bypass any physical damage that Guang had created. Guang delivered punch after punch, blows which were met in equal force by Altar thanks to his impressive strength and shockwave magic. Their fists colided with one another, sending blasts of air in every direction each time their fists met. I need to change things up a bit. ''He thought. "You handle yourself quite well for a childs toy. But I really feel like you could use some more iron in your diet! '''Iron Dragon's Roar!'" He shouted as he unleashed a ray of iron dust and scraps from his mouth upon the glorified girl's toy. Altar held out his hand, fingers outstretched. "Disperse!" The spell was harder than normal to disperse, as dust was still a solid substance. But still, Guang had said the wrong words. "I am not a some toy!" His speed drastically seemed to enhance itself as he suddenly appeared above Guang. "That child does not control me! Mage Hammer!" He brought down his joined fists, aiming to break Guang's spine with his might, or at the very least, create a crater with the strength of his blow by sending Guang crashing into the ground. "Requip!" Guang cried out as the blow came crashing against his chest. The blow was met with a Thundering echo, like a hammer against metal as he was hurled downwards, crashing against the ground, forming a crater at the point of impact. The dust from the crash cleared away and in its wake stood something previously unseen. A towering black-plate clad being stood in the center of the crater, not as much as a single scratch on the plated armor, with two colossal shield-like shotgun-gauntlets. "You fight well for a toy." rang a voice, deeper and colder than previously. "Your petty little tricks are nothing before me. Void Rift." he spoke a portal into a vast emptiness opened up, starting to leak out a fleshy matter on the floor. Guang could feel the armor growing stronger as he stood in it, reveling in the power he felt within him.He delivered a mighty blow against thin air, and fast as lightning came a shockwave of air pressure towards Altar, threatening to cause severe trauma to its frame. "Meteor!" called Altar as his body became cloaked in the magical energy of his adapted magic. He flew out of the direction of the attack, and seemed to disappear from view, too fast for the eye to keep track of. As he moved, he combined his Qui with Shockwave Magic, making a fist as he appeared next to Guang. "Warlock Crush!" He aimed the debilitating blow to Guang's side. Although the punch wouldn't serve to deal any external damage due to his armor, the Shockwave Magic would do number on his innards, while the combined Qui would cause a great deal of Guang's magical energy to leak from his body, which let most mages in a drained state. The blow made its impact, another ringing sound of metal, yet nothing more than that came of it. Guang stood seemingly unimpaired by the blow. That was when he felt something leaving his body at a near instant and in a large quantity. Is he... Did he... Oh, it's on! Thanks to the powerful blow against the armor, enhanced by both meteor, shockwave magic and Qui, the armor was filled with immense amounts of force. With a blast from his gauntlet, he spun in place and attempted to deliver a powerful blow to Altar's frame, with a blast equaling ten tons of force. Altar simply held out of his other hand, catching Guang's attack with his own Qui-infused palm, preventing the Shockwave Magic and Qui from freely flowing into his body. His hand clamped down on Guang's putting him in a vice-grip, but the explosive power of the kinetic energy absorbed by Guang's armor discharged, blowing off Altar's hand. Fortunately for him, his Blackrock hardened body managed to contain the blast, preventing any further harm from coming to his body as he regenerated. As he regenerated his destroyed hand, Altar collected more of his Qui into his intact hand, using his open palm, fingers together, to shape it into a sharp object instead. On top of that, Altar's body had begun adapting a countermeasure to combat the armor, after two failed attacks, and the immense damage to his hand. After it fully regenerated, he would have his countermeasure. He drove his sharpened Qui hand into the chest plate of the armor. Guang brought up his shield in front of him, blocking the piercing limb. The hand thrust itself through the shield and stopped just in front of the breastplate. Figuring that the armor had served its purpose, Guang made sure to deliver his final blow. Bringing the pierced shield to the side, effecitevly removing one arm from play, Guang delivered one more blow with his remaining gauntlet, unleashing the full force of the armor, firing off hundreds of tons of force. While the blow was being delivered, he activated his Iron Dragon Scales underneath the armor as a back up plan. It looked as though all was lost. Altar was done for. But right when the attack was to make contact, he disappeared. Right when Guang would begin pulling his arm back from his attack was when Altar would reappear. He wasn't using teleportion or anything like that, it was pure, unadulterated, speed. "Phantom Fist." Altar's leg glowed in a white light as he aimed a powerful kick towards Guang's midsection. His hand had regenerated, although he was still regenerating his other arm, which would be finished in a few seconds. The kick wasn't aimed to deal blunt damage however. He was planning on using his newly adapted Blades of Wrath to bisect him. A blade magic that could, according to Adze, cut through anything. Guang took no risks as Altar disappeared from view. "Disperse" He cried out, his body immediately changing shape into floating, oily shadows, thus the kick flowed straight through him, and as it did, he reshaped himself, unequipping the armor piece and went in for a punch. With the scales in active force, the blow which came Altar's way was momentously more powerful than any ordinary blow, much in due thanks to the scales. Altar was in a slightly disadvantageous position at the time, his leg still in the air. With his one of his hands, he moved to intercept, but because of his lack of a proper footing, the mighty blow still sent him skidding back a few feet. Altar's body, hardened due to his previous adaptation to Guang's Blackrock weapons however kept him from undergoing any real damage. In order to prevent his target from taking advantage of his position, he fired a bolt of Celestial Body Magic at Guang with his other hand, planting his foot firmly on the ground, and regaining his stance. "Have you been going all out?" asked Altar. "If you haven't been, I recommend you start now. Underestimating me is one of the greatest mistakes anyone could ever make. Want to know why they call me Mage Breaker?" Altar's aura exploded around him, the ground beneath him cracking from the sheer amount of his power as it quickly began rising. He had released his Second Origin. "Because if they don't die, any Mage that's ever fought me has had their will to fight utterly destroyed!" Guang simply bashed the bolt of magic to the side, as if it had been a gnat. "You talk a big game, but I have yet to see any proof of you boisterous words," Guang spoke as he struck a stance. "Then I suppose that it is time to take things seriously. Helios Dragon's Brazen Panzer!" He cried out as a coating of metal and light came to cover the entirety of his body. The armor which took form served as a vastly enhanced Scale spell. With this armor coating, the metal which surrounded him would have effectively surpassed the blackrock adaptation by far. "Prepare yourself, little toy. From here on out, you will know the power of the Black Dread." He spoke as he dashed forward, practically vanishing from view as he went for a cross slash with radiant claws of light. "Solar Dragon's Flashing Talon!" Altar didn't even seem to care as Guang approached him, his arms behind his back. But right before Guang's attack could make contact, in a speed so intense that it couldn't be tracked, Altar made a punch aimed directly towards Guang's gut. "Double Flash Fist." A beam of Qui would blast through Guang's torso, damaging him internally, before Altar would drive his fist even further into Guang's body, sending another blast through his body, and continuously draining his magic power. If Guang attempted to escape, Altar, would grab him by the wrist, and only drive his fist further into his adversary. "I am the penultimate being, designed to be perfect in every way. If you insult me again, I'll make sure your death is as painful as possible." The fists made contact, yet the impact felt like nothing against the plating, but he could feel the qui working it's magic into his internal organs. The Panzer served to severely lessen the the attack, as the armor protects Guang from magical attacks to a certain extent, yet it still caused him to lose his air as it was blown out of his lungs. Being quick to recuperate, not intending to allow this to proceed any longer, feeling how his magic was slowly leeched, Guang went in for his intended cuts, first going for his limbs, these talons proving able to cut through his blackrock enhanced frame, slicing the arms off of his body, and then going in for a thrust through the doll's chest. "Aw, did I hurt the poor doll's feelings? I'm sorry, you won't hurt much longer either way." There was but a moment of hesitation before Guang had finished his blow, and it was all he needed. Altar pulled his arms back, narrowly avoiding them being removed from his person. When Guang launched his next attack, Altar dodged to the side. The entire time, his body had a faint glow, his movements being enhanced by the Meteor spell from the Celestial Body Magic he had previously adapted. He fingers glowed purple as he brought his hands down onto Guang's armor. He activated the weakening aspect of his Qui, and in a fluid motion, enhanced by his speed, aimed to rip the armor right off of his body. Guang backed off from the attack, just in time for the armor to go untouched, but refusing to miss an opportunity, Guang, talons of light still in hand, went for a mighty slash with the intent of cutting off his arms. After the slash would have been performed, Guang utilized his Solar Dragon's Jet to boost himself in a rapid spinning circle to slice and dice the doll to pieces. Altar's body suddenly radiated in the light of Meteor, 'his speed increasing drastically. He completely disappeared from view again, but he wasn't utilizing his Phantom Fist this time. He was now high above Guang, his arm outstretched, and his open palm pointing towards his target. He imbued his body with more of his magic removing Qui, and quickly charged an attack before firing. "'Charm Cannon!" A massive energy blast of Qui fired from his hand, blanketing the entire ground beneath him in order to bath his opponent in his power. Guang' followed the glowing trail left behind from Altar's Meteor, tracking him to the high roof, catching him just in time to perform a counter-measure to Altar's move. In his right hand he gathered up a considerable amount of light, condensing it into an orb the size of a soccer ball. In his left hand he gathered up a sphere of metal dust, yet this metal held a different glow and hue when compared to the regular iron he summoned. This was due to that he utilized steel this time around, something which would leave for a far more powerful attack. He brought them both to his sides, spread out wide from his frame, as he also gathered up magic in his gut. "Stellar Song of the Earth and Heaven!" The helmet of his armor opened up, leaving his mouth bare as he breathed out his gathered magic, bringing it together with the solar light and steel dust in his hands, these three rays spinning in a rapid pace around themselves, coiling around one another as they approached the doll and his attack. It was certainly enough to counter the Charm Canon, but the question was whether it was enough to pierce through the spell and cause harm to the glorified puppet. Although powerful, Guang's own attack could not overpower that of Altar's as his Qui began dispersing the power of his own attack on contact. The two were stuck in a beam struggle for a few moments, when Altar collected more energy into his free hand. He fired a second blast of the same Qui down onto his opponent, synching with Altar's first attack and producing a blast far more powerful than its sum, aiming to easily overpower Guang's spell, and peel his armor off of his flesh while wrecking his internal structure. Sensing his beam losing ground, Guang prepared a new spell, one taking form ahead of him, without even the slightest of physical effort. ''Photon Barrier ''Guang mentally exclaimed, his barrier of mass-less particles taking form ahead of him, shaping a one-sided shield, one which allows his Stellar Song to pass through but will defend him from his Charm Canons. He sent the barrier forward as he ceased his own assault. He followed the barrier with the aid of his jets, The barrier was fading rather quickly, but it survived long enough for him to get close enough to deliver a kick from underneath, sending the canons upwards and away from Guang. With such an opening in place, Guang went in to deliver a new attack. "Helios Dragon's Lance!" he cried out as a gleaming spear of light enhanced steel took form as he went in for the thrust. Altar didn't even have to change his stance to counter the incoming attack. He simply moved it into the path of Guang's spear. "Disperse. A majority of the power from the spell was diffused in an instant. However, it still maintained its solid form, and Altar grabbed hold of the tip as it managed to pierce through his hand. Altar closed his grip around the weapon, breaking it apart, but not until after using enough force to pull Guang closer to him, and aim a powerful Wizard Kick to his side. Needless to say, he had imbued his attack with the same power as his Charm Cannon, to allow it to break through the armor, and damage him internally. Guang had no intention of trying to dodge this one. Many attacks seemed next to futile in their attempt to land. So this left him with a single conclusion: He had to keep Altar close if he were to ensure any attacks. As the kick landed against him, the armor served to protect against a great deal of the damage caused, feeling more of a distrubance within his gut more than anything, while the armor suffered greatly at the blow, having been torn open. Guang grabbed hold of the Doll's legs, a thick set of steel wires quickly surrounding his foot. In his right hand, he still held on to the weakened lance which became repurposed into a rapier of steel and light. With this lighter sword he went in for a thrust to the gut, and as it radiated severe levels of Infra-Red, the rapiers mere presence to Altar's body could leave him singed, and a proper thrust could leave the whole area charred. Altar's Hand had already regenerated, and he used it to just barely knock the rapier off course, slightly singing the side of his body instead of outright piercing through him. However, Altar made no attempts to escape. In fact, he actually seemed to move closer as his aura flared to life. The magical attacks and defenses made Guang all began to lose their power as Altar pointed a finger at Guang's forehead. "Spell Laser," he mumbled as he fired a piercing beam of his Qui towards Guang's forehead at point blank range. Although the attack wouldn't cause any permanent brain damage, it would certainly shut down Guang'a nervous system for a second or two, long enough for Altar to finish his foe. Guang deflected the finger pointed towards him, at this point having learned to not to underestimate even the slightest movement from the toy. As he deflected the finger, he bound even more wires to him, this time around his wrist. Still seeing an opportunity to deal damage to his foe, Guang went for yet another thrust, there not even being two meters between them now. The blade pierced through Altar, him not showing the slightest bit of discomfort. But the blade suddenly broke, Altar's Qui being too much for the blade to stay together. In a fluid motion, Altar freed his body from the wires, then having been weakened as well, and aimed to grab Guang by the head, forcing his Qui directly into his adversary through direct contact, peeling off any remaining armor he had, and aiming to shut down Guang's body. The head grab met no resistance beyond a sudden and severe increase in IR levels, causing the very air to feel as if it was boiling in it's proximity and a thick coat of a new metal take form around him. In a flash, Guang unleashed one of his most powerful attacks. ''Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Gryphon's Dawn: Heavenly Impact! ''Guang exclaimed in his mind. In a flash, he projected himself forward at terminal velocity, and at such a short range, even the meteor would most likely prove futile to avoid. Altar attempted to use his magic to disperse it, but it was futile. The spell tore through his body, completely demolishing it, shattering him to pieces. It seemed as if it was all but over, but when the dust cleared, there a blue orb, floating in the air. From it, limbs formed, and soon an entire individual had regenerated from the orb. Altar was not yet done. "Adapted." He waited a moment, trying to gauge his opponent's fatigue before moving in for the kill. Guang stumbled forwards, trying to recuperate from such an attack. He still had more to give, but he could see where this as heading. he had adapted six times now, which would prove to be Altar's ultimate limit, but this was a piece of knowledge which Guang was not in possession of. Without clear knowledge of his opponent, nor what he was capable of in hte long run, Guang did the only logical thing to do. "I surrender. You fight admirably for a puppet. Now, I suggest that we lay down arms and call it a day. Any further and your master will be most displeased. As will the Nation of Minstrel if they come to learn that their ambassador was slain on your soil. Oh, such bloodshed which would ensue. Are you willing to take that risk?" Altar clenched his fist. He prepared to launch himself at Guang, finish off this mage once and for all, but suddenly, everything froze. "You've been a bad boy Altar," said Caelus. He had stopped time with his Age Seal. "You should know better than to assault a foreign diplomat." "Sorry master, he insulted me." "It's alright. Just don't do it again." Time continued, and Altar was nowhere to be seen.